


Hair Cut

by StarRoseColors



Category: LEGO Monkie Kid
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Pigsy is a Dad, Self-Hatred, hair cutting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 09:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28348824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarRoseColors/pseuds/StarRoseColors
Summary: MK glared at his reflection.“I hate you,” he said, not sure who exactly he was talking to.-_-MK cuts his hair.
Relationships: Qi Xiaotian & Pigsy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	Hair Cut

MK glared at his reflection. 

“I hate you,” he said, not sure who exactly he was talking to. His fingers clumsily grabbed the scissors he had brought in here. He took a deep breath.

It was ridiculously easy to shear through his ponytail.

He collapsed to the floor, still holding the scissors and his ponytail. He set down the scissors and carelessly threw the hair aside. His new hair length was tickling his chin. He curled up tighter and tried not to cry.

There was a knock on the door much sooner than he would like. “MK?” Pigsy called. “ _Please_ , open the door.”

MK took a breath and opened the door. His boss stood there, holding a steaming bowl of noodles. He opened his mouth at the sight of MK’s new hair length, but quickly closed it. “Hey.”

“Hi.”

“Your hair looks nice,” Pigsy said, handing the bowl over. His tone was gruff, but the sincerity was clear. 

MK smiled at it, feeling the cold knot of despair in his chest loosen a little.

**Author's Note:**

> I take prompts over at starrosefics on Tumblr.


End file.
